Pipper and Dipper
by Pipper Pines
Summary: What happens when Dipper's third youngest daughter makes her way to visit him in the past? Well, she also brings Gideon, her boyfriend, five siblings, and her two best friends, Axel and Squirrel. Introducing, for the first time on Fan Fiction, a Dipper X Pacifica fic like no other.
1. Meet Pipper

It was a sunny day in Gravity Falls. The Mystery Shack was full of tourists. Dipper Pines was sitting out on the porch. Suddenly, there was a thump in the attic.

"Dipper!" his twin sister screamed from the attic. He ran up there. Mabel was pointing in a pile of clothes. Suddenly, a girl about his height rose from the pile. She had a shocking resemblance to him. She had short, curly brown hair, and was wearing the same hat. She even had his vest and T-shirt. The only difference was that she was wearing a gray skirt, not shorts. She had the face of someone Mabel hated… he just couldn't remember who!

"Who are you?" Dipper asked the girl.

"I'm Pipper Pines, your daughter!" the girl answered.

"DAUGHTER?!" Dipper and Mabel said at the same time. Neither of them had expected this!


	2. Meet her sibs

_Previously in the story…_

_Last time we visited Gravity Falls, Pipper Pines, daughter of Dipper Pines, had just landed in the attic of the Mystery Shack and had revealed her identity._

"Daughter?" Dipper repeated. "How can I have a daughter? I'm only 12." Pipper laughed.

"Dad, I'm from the shipping universe," she explained.

"Shipping?" Dipper sounded confused.

"Relationship kids," Mabel explained. "And you're the smart one."

"You're right, Aunt Mabel," Pipper giggled. "I'm from the shipping/fanfiction universe. It explains why I have 5 siblings."

Before Dipper could reply, two girls fell through a blue portal in the ceiling into the pile of clothes. One had shoulder-length blonde hair with pacific blue streaks and a matching squirrel tail. She was wearing a black t-shirt with Nyan Cat on it holding a jar of Peanut Butter going "NOM NOM NOM NOM." She was also wearing a blue skirt with lime green leggings and cool-looking rainbow sneakers. The other had cat and wolflike features.

"Pipper, who are they?" he asked his daughter. She shrieked and ran to give the two girls a hug.

"Dad, meet Squirrel and Axel. Squirrel has a squirrel tail, and Axel's a Korian," Pipper squealed.

"Have you told him yet?" Axel asked. She turned into a wolf with a collar.

Before Pipper could reply, three boys and three girls fell through another portal. One of them was—

"Gideon!" Dipper yelled. He was shocked. Gideon was in jail. Or so he thought.

"Giddy!" Pipper gushed. She ran over to her father's mortal enemy—and kissed him on the cheek.

"Pipper, you are my honey pie!" the white-haired child said in his southern drawl. One of the newer girls let out a gag. She looked five.

"Oh, Dad," Pipper said.

"Hi, Daddy," the five-year-old girl giggled.

"Amber!" one of the older girls laughed.

"Amber! Joy!" the other one said.

"Amber! Joy! Lily!" the geeky looking boy teased.

"Amber! Joy! Lily! John!" the last newcomer teased.

"Luke!" Pipper said, shooting him a look that asked how much he enjoyed living.

_So, my future kids are Joy, Lily, John, Luke, Pipper, and Amber,_ Dipper thought. _The only question is, who's their mother?_


	3. The Mother Revealed

Amber and her siblings looked at each other.

"Er, Dad," Pipper mumbled. She looked to her siblings and friends for help.

"Mabel, you won't get mad if Pipper's mom is someone you hate, will you?" Axel asked.

"Of course not," Mabel answered. "Unless it's Pacifica."

"Well," Pipper began. "MymotherisPacificanowpleasedon'thurtmeAuntMabel." 

"WHAT?" Mabel screamed in anger. She looked ready to punch Dipper. "How could you do this, Dipper?"

"Mabel, honey, calm down," Axel said.

"How can I calm down when my own brother has betrayed me?"

_Please calm down, Aunt Mabel. I really can't take this, _Pipper thought. Amber was crying now.

**CRASH!** A cloaked figure burst through the window. It grabbed Pipper and left the way it came.

"What was THAT?" Mabel asked. Gideon was already going after the creature.


	4. What was that?

The creature that had kidnapped Pipper ran by the Northwest Mansion. Pacifica saw it, and she saw the Pines twins running after it, along with Lil Gideon and some strangers. Dipper ran up to her door and knocked.

"Pacifica!" he shouted when she answered the door. "Our future daughter has been kidnapped by a monster! I need your help." She looked at him, and then ran into her house. Pacifica came back out with a backpack and proper clothing a few minutes later. They ran off down the street.

The group found that the monster had left a trail. When they reached the end, they saw Pipper in a position that Mabel had been in at the beginning of summer: tied up by gnomes, about to be forced to marry them all. Gideon ran up and blew his whistle.

"Release her!" he commanded the gnomes. They refused and ran underground—with Pipper!

"Now," said Jeff. "Pipper Pines, do you take all of us to be your subjects?"

Before the beautiful girl could answer, the door broke down.

"LET. OUR. DAUGHTER. GO!" Dipper and Pacifica screamed at the gnomes. Pacifica did something Mabel would definitely hate: she kissed Dipper on the lips. It was Dipper's first kiss. He was suddenly full of strength.


End file.
